


Grave Insult

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/M, Kidnapping, One Shot, Rescue, Romance, Short One Shot, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by soldiers. Sesshoumaru takes it as a personal insult. Sesskag oneshot.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 404





	Grave Insult

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Takes place after canon. Warning: some gore

Sighing, Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow, suffering under the harsh glare of the sun. Kaede had requested that she deliver some medicine to one of the neighbouring villages, so she'd set out alone.

The old miko had neglected to mention that it was _miles_ away.

Hearing the sound of hoves drawing closer, Kagome stopped on the dirt path, glancing at the road a little ways to her left. From around the corner of greenery, many men on horseback approached, their banners swaying in the breeze. Kagome swallowed. That might not be good. _I mean this_ _is_ _the warring states era._

Captain Shinrai had been tasked with collecting and returning cargo back to the armies base. He sighed from atop his horse, in a sour mood. Of course, the General was out there fighting the southern scum, gaining all the glory. Meanwhile, he was stuck leading a group of men with horses and carts across the countryside. He'd rather pick up some extra money for the trouble.

One of the soldiers in his band of not so merry men was following the group when he noticed a shock of unusual clothing. He choked, frantically finding his voice.

"Ca-Captain!" He shouted, pointing a shaking spear in Kagome's direction.

Shinrai boredly looked over, before yanking the reins of his horse to stop. "My, my..."

Kagome rose a brow, crossing her arms. "Afternoon, gentlemen."

Shinrai turned his horse in her direction. "Such interesting clothing, heh...and blue eyes too. Unsurprising for a demoness though," he mused, gesturing in her direction. "Men. Capture the filthy demon, I think I know a good way to earn money from this."

"Wow, could at least buy me dinner first. And you sure don't waste any time to be completely and utterly wrong," Kagome sighed, backing away slightly and warily reaching for her bow and arrows. "Look, I'm not a demon. I'm Kagome. Some people have called me the shikon miko, ring any bell- _Gah!_ "

Two of the men rushed at her with their swords drawn. One on horseback galloped around them, taking out a net. Blue eyes widened and Kagome frantically turned tail, sprinting into the trees.

Needless to say, one does not outrun a horse unless they're used to tactical manoeuvres within the forest, which Kagome was not.

A few minutes later, an enraged miko kicked and screamed beneath a net, her wrists and ankles bound, bow and arrows having been ripped away.

"Let's get her loaded onto a cart. Mind her claws," the Captain instructed, prompting his horse into a walk to continue on. Two soldiers gripped her arms and lifted her.

"Ah, Captain, she doesn't have claws," one remarked.

"That's because I'M NOT A DEMON!" She yelled, trying to bite one of the men. "I'm a priestess. Untie me and I'll show you some damn reiki!"

One of the men backhanded her across the face when her teeth get too close to his hand. "Mind yourself, filth," he snapped.

They carried their prize to a cart, placing her with the rest of the cargo. Two of them took up seats next to her as the carts all started to move again, Shinrai leading the way.

Kagome fell quiet, panicking. They travelled for some time, passing through the very village Kagome had been intending to visit, the residents eyeing them warily.

The division was called to halt the moment they noticed sunset. All made camp for the night, except Shinrai, who absentmindedly fiddled with something around his neck thoughtfully. Kagome growled while being dragged off the cart. She cried out upon feeling the impact of the ground, having been thrown unceremoniously before their Captain as he sat on a log between two banners in the ground. The net was peeled off her at least, but her hands remained bound.

Kagome grit her teeth. "Untie me, right now. This isn't going to end well for you," she muttered, tugging her wrists behind her back.

Shinrai chuckled and fiddled with the light green whistle around his neck. "Now, now. You should be thanking me. I'm about to give you to the Lord of the West. I think he'd appreciate a kitsune demon like you. I heard fox demons could transform into beautiful women, but this is my first time seeing it."

That certainly got her attention, and she ceased struggling. "Wait...you're going to give me to _Sesshoumaru?_ "

"Indeed. I should think the reward will be something to behold."

"Oh, definitely," she hummed, entire attitude changing. Folding her legs beneath her, she smiled placidly. "Go ahead then, buddy."

He rose a brow but didn't comment. His men watched with varying levels of confidence the green whistle was lifted up. "The witch better have given me the real deal," he muttered to himself, raising the whistle to his lips and blowing.

A strange high pitched noise escaped it that no human could hear, spreading out over the camp and carrying over trees and fields, over the very hills.

Shinrai stopped and looked at the whistle, tsking. "That wench...she must have sold me a fake."

Kagome squirmed, trying to free her hands with renewed vigor. _A dog whistle? He's going to be pissed._

"C-captain!" One of the soldiers exclaimed.

"Ah? What?" Glancing up, the colour slightly drained from their leaders face.

Mist swept in through the trees unnaturally fast. It rolled so thick it was as if clouds had been summoned to cover the earth like a blanket. Out of this gloom, a figure clad in white approached. Long silver hair swayed out, gently teased by a phantom breeze. His clothing bore a red honeycomb design, giving the image of blood spilled on snow. The demon stopped a fair distance from the soldiers, staring at them with intent gold eyes.

Kagome stiffened when they fell on her, and gave an awkward smile. If she could wave, she would've.

Shinrai swallowed, trying to find his voice. Clearing his throat, the Captain stepped forward. "I'm glad you came, demon. I take it you are in fact the Lord of these parts? We happen to be passing through. Caught this here kitsune woman and wanted to offer her to you in exchange for a little money, understand?" He asked, trying to be amiable.

The demon's cool gaze remained on him for a moment, smiling slightly to himself and letting winter lashes drift shut.

"That's three," he uttered quietly.

Shinrai blinked. "Eh?"

"That is three times you have insulted this Sesshoumaru." Raising a pale hand up and flexing deadly claws, he purred; "One: You have the gaol to offer me a deal without invitation."

His image blurred. A moment later, two of the soldiers cry out as ribbons of blood fly into the air from their open chests. Kagome finally managed to get a hand free from the restraints and quickly pushed the rest of the rope off the other. Untying her feet, she stood and winced. There was no stopping him when he got like this, even if she didn't like watching the violence.

"Two: You offer me a human woman and pass her off as a kitsune," Sesshoumaru sneered and struck out again as yet more men cried out. "Not realising that you have instead captured _my mate_."

His pale form tore through them like they were little more than paper, blood clinging to his claws. The rest of the camp were slain in a matter of seconds until only Kagome and Shinrai were left. Sesshoumaru flicked the blood from his claws and gripped Bakusaiga, drawing the sword out and raising it. Shinrai hurriedly took out his own sword.

Sesshoumaru regarded his fear with amusement, watching the blade shake. He advanced forward. "Third: You use a... _dog whistle_ , to summon me," he growled lowly. "Your audacity and disrespect know no bounds."

Shinrai grit his teeth and blocked a sudden strike, but proved helpless against the demons speed. Wheezing, he coughed blood as Sesshoumaru's blade slid through the human's gut and out of his back, impaling him with such force it lifted his feet off the ground.

Sesshoumaru then yanked the sword free with a sweep, effectively severing the man in two. A red aura then licked the blood away from the blade. Putting the sword in its scabbard and lifting a hand out- Sesshoumaru mutely let acid rain down from sharp claws onto the whistle.

He then turned silently and looked at Kagome, no emotion on his face. Even his eyes gleamed like an animal.

"Hi honey," she said softly.

He did not answer, fingers trembling slightly, practically vibrating with palpable rage and blood lust.

Kagome's brows drew together and she crossed the distance between them. Heedless of the blood, she took his blood-soaked hand between her own and kissed his neck. "Relax. I'm here now."

His eyes finally lost their hazy sheen, blinking. A hoarse noise escaped him, Sesshoumaru gathering the woman closer and inhaling the scent of her hair. Crimson claws gingerly touched her bruising cheek, staining it. She didn't mind.

"That's my line, foolish miko," he rumbled softly.

* * *

_End_


End file.
